


Good Coffee

by DearLadyDisdain



Category: CSI: Crime Scene Investigation
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-09
Updated: 2013-10-09
Packaged: 2017-12-28 22:17:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/997568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DearLadyDisdain/pseuds/DearLadyDisdain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>David finds his mind wandering about Emma Lee</p>
<p> </p>
<p>CSI isn't mine, characters aren't mine ('cept Emma Lee), and the warmth of the Vegas sun isn't mine.  But the good coffee is.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Good Coffee

David watched as Emma Lee came in with Greg and they stopped outside the break room and talked. He noticed that her bag slipped and pulled her sweatshirt off her shoulder, which she quickly pulled back up and glanced around to see if anyone was looking. He frowned a little at how she pulled the jacket tighter and her head, which had been held high before, now seemed to hang a little.

Greg reached out and patted her other shoulder and said something, making her smile. Then he went into the break room and she headed down the hall towards her lab. As she went past he noticed Henry make his way to the hall quickly to say hi to her, looking every bit like the geek trying to ask the prom queen to dance and failing horribly. 

She talked to him for a moment until a temp came up and started talking to them. David couldn’t remember her name, he was pretty sure he didn’t want to. The few times they’d crossed paths he remembers not being impressed with the overly made-up, gum smacking and usually scantily clad girl. From the looks of it Emma Lee wasn’t either. She said something, gave a half smile and continued down the hall.

Something seemed “off” about her, and she didn’t stop for coffee or to say hello like she usually did. He frowned and put down what he was working on and then followed her.

When got down to her end of the hall she was already in her office as he came around the corner. She looked around and then took of her sweatshirt. It seemed like she was moving kind of stiffly. “Old injury?” he wondered. It had been cold for Vegas recently, and a few people were complaining that it brought out the pains of past deeds.

For some reason he stopped and just watched her from where he was in the hall. She stood there for a moment turning the sleeves right side out on her sweatshirt before hanging it up. She had on a black tank shirt and you could see the tattoos on her arms and the tops of the ones that came over her shoulder from her back. He didn’t see anything for her to be self conscious about. Quite the opposite, he thought and caught himself smiling. 

She looked, well, real. Not skin and bones, or full of “plastic parts”, she just looked normal, healthy. He surprised himself when the words “voluptuous curves” came to mind. Emma Lee wasn’t anything like what was usually wandering around Vegas or what he saw sitting in the waiting room at the PD when he’d cut through on the way here.

He started walking towards her again as she pulled on a lab coat, this time he noticed her actually wince a little.

“Oh, hey, David.” she said and gave him a warm smile when he appeared in her door. He found himself automatically smiling back. “Hello Spooky, I was going to go liberate some of my arch nemesis Greg’s coffee, interested?” he asked.

She laughed and said, “I don’t think you two are really enemies, you enjoy the battle of wits too much. Besides, what he doesn’t know won’t kill’em.” He tried to give her a snarky look, even thought about throwing in the one eyebrow thing. 

I’ll go make sure the coast is clear.” she said and winked, then went out the door. He didn’t realize he was watching her go until she was to the corner and had turned it.

“What the hell is wrong with me?” he said to himself and followed.

Later that day he was fighting with the GCMS, which kept throwing out errors. And constantly calling for it to be repaired, only to be told they’d “be right there” which after 4 hours they still hadn’t shown up. Which was making him fall behind, which was putting him in a worse and worse mood by the minute.

“Hey Hodges.” Nick said and came in with his usual friendly grin. “What?” he said and glared. Nick threw his hands up and tried not to laugh. “Whoa...don’t shoot, I’m unarmed.” he said with a little grin.

“Sorry.” David huffed and tried running something again, only to have the machine spit it back out and beep at him. He leaned on it and then banged his head against it a couple of times. “Hey hey - chill, it’s okay. There’s no pressing cases right now, you’re fine.” Nick said and patted him on the back.

“I’m not fine, I’m falling behind. I don’t like leaving things for swing or days, they always screw it up. This is our team’s evidence, I should be the one taking care of it.” David said and fought the urge to kick the machine.

Nick smiled and said, “I appreciate your dedication, but no need to get excited. Tell you what - go get some coffee, sit for a few and I’ll call and see if I can get them to move a bit faster.”

David sighed and his shoulders slumped a bit. “Fine...whatever.” he said and pulled of his lab coat, tossing it in his chair and mumbling, “Sorry...thanks.” as he passed Nick on the way out the door.

He went into the break room and checked the coffee, thanking whoever might be up there that Greg seemed to have made a fresh pot. He poured a cup and sat down, staring out into the hall but no really looking at anything.

Then he felt the tension in his jaw loosen, he shoulders relax a bit and he found a smile making it’s way to his face. Emma Lee had just some around the corner, talking with Mandy about something. He watched as they got to Mandy’s lab and stopped at the door, still talking. 

Mandy said something and Emma Lee laughed, reaching up to push some errant hair back that had come out of the messy, yet adorable way she had it piled up on her head.

“What the hell? Did I just think her hair’s adorable?” he said to himself and shook his head. He took a drink of coffee and looked back...and swallowed again as he stared. 

Suddenly she looked up and saw him and he almost panicked. But then she smiled and looked away quickly back to Mandy. He found himself smiling again.

“Hey Hodges, repair guy is finally here.” Nick said and poked his head in the door.

“Huh? Oh! Okay. Thank you, Nick.” he said and smiled. Nick just looked confused at the sudden turn around. “What’s got you so happy again?” Nick asked as David got up and moved past him into the hall. He just smiled and said, “Good coffee.”


End file.
